


The Fragrance of Lover 情人的馨香

by Roatf



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Assad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cliche, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OC/Carl(Implied), OOC, Omega Carl, Out of Character, PWP, 中文
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roatf/pseuds/Roatf
Summary: 卡爾受到傷害，因此他需要阿薩德的幫助，兩人在這之後終於確定彼此的情感。#PWP #陳腔濫調 #強暴(提及無細節) #OC/Carl(提及無細節) #OOC #Hurt/Comfort
Relationships: Carl/Assad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 碎念：剛掉坑所以一頭熱先寫了這篇，我本來只是想寫個PWP短篇，結果就是陳腔濫調OOC，看看我把這篇取了什麼名字就知道了(掩臉)。阿薩德男友力一路飆高我控制不住(炸)。第一次寫ABO，一些細節我就自己隨意設定，沒有太多考究，不過這種世界觀對我來說有點難，好容易OOC拉不回來(淚)，好像連風格都有點不一樣。而且我肉寫完後就很懶的收尾，所以只能狂灑糖談戀愛XDlllll  
> 我有想要寫一篇非ABO的正經長篇，但沒時間，而且還有好多坑要填啊(遠目)

「該死的卡爾。」阿薩德在心裡咒罵著，他一踏進辦公室，就立刻聞到那股熟悉的味道。卡爾．莫爾克，這個月又忘記吃抑制劑，阿薩德快步走到自己的辦公桌從抽屜拿出一小盒藥劑，丟到卡爾的面前，正在研讀案件的卡爾看著文件上的抑制劑，抬頭看了一眼阿薩德那張皺著眉頭的臉，面無表情拆開包裝就著咖啡服用。  
「就跟你說不要配咖啡，藥效會……算了。」阿薩德無奈地拿起行事曆做上記號，卡爾不理會他繼續低頭做筆記。

隨著跟性別平權意識抬頭，歐米茄的身分地位已經提升需多，但如果他們想要的話，科技的發達也帶來便利，歐米茄借用抑制劑來假裝成貝塔也相當容易，不過像卡爾這種身形跟生理都占優勢的歐米茄，就算沒有使用抑制劑，對於嗅覺沒有特別靈敏的人也能蒙混過關。阿薩德跟卡爾見面的第一天，阿薩德就聞到一股非常淡薄的柑橘味，本能告訴他那是歐米茄的費洛蒙，他還以為那是其他歐米茄沾染在卡爾身上的味道，但一個星期後，阿薩德非常確定那股讓他心煩意亂的味道就來自於卡爾，通常服用抑制劑就能阻擋大部分的費洛蒙，但偏偏阿薩德是個嗅覺異常敏銳的阿爾法，就算卡爾滿身的煙味跟酒味，他還是能從中辨別出那股跟卡爾形象完全不符合的柑橘酸甜味。

阿薩德嘆了一口氣，開始他今天的工作。

XXX XXX XXX

跟卡爾相處一年後，阿薩德發現，卡爾常常忘記要服用抑制劑，一開始阿薩德以為是卡爾太投入工作而忘記，後來發現根本是常態，但對此感到困擾的似乎只有阿薩德，在卡爾未即時服用抑制劑期間，他觀察過其他阿爾法的反應，通常阿爾法會先意識到周圍有歐米茄的費洛蒙，但接著看到卡爾的身形跟長相，幾乎都會微微搖頭，像是對自己說那是錯覺，或是像阿薩德第一天所想的那樣，卡爾可能只是沾染到到其他歐米茄的味道，所以卡爾像是從來都不擔心自己是否有定時服用抑制劑，錯過幾天沒吃也不會有任何麻煩。直到某一天，阿薩德在還沒踏進辦公室就聞到那股柑橘味變得相當濃郁，他立刻轉身，跑到最近的藥局去買抑制劑，阿薩德自認是個很有自制力的阿爾法，但這個傢伙難道沒發現自己的發情期快到了嗎？再怎麼有自制力，阿薩德也經不起，整天待在一個大量散發費洛蒙的歐米茄身邊，且沒做出任何越矩的行為，在他出生的國家這或許不會觸法，但這裡是丹麥，而他也不怎麼喜歡阿爾法的這種本能。

當阿薩德默默把抑制劑放在卡爾的馬克杯旁時，卡爾抬起頭來驚恐地看著他。  
「有那麼明顯嗎？」  
「我嗅覺比較敏感。」阿薩德心想，這傢伙是真的沒注意到自己要進入發情期，不在乎自己到這種程度也太誇張。  
卡爾轉頭看向正在整理檔案櫃的蘿絲，確定她在聽力範圍之外便說道：「之前有個白癡阿爾法的嗅覺也很敏銳，他說要是我不跟他上床，他就會跟局裡其他阿爾法說我是歐米茄。」  
「你有揍他一頓吧？」  
「當然，揍到他請一個星期病假。我告訴他隨他去說，沒人會信。」  
「他說了嗎？」  
「說了，但沒人信，連馬可仕都說這是年度最佳笑話。」  
「我不會跟任何人說，包括蘿絲。」  
「你什麼時候知道的？」  
「幾乎是第一天，但一個星期後我才確定。」  
「所以，這對你來說不會造成任何問題吧？」  
「只要你乖乖地按時吃抑制劑。如果你不想吃，那發情期還是最好請假，那就完全沒有任何問題。」  
卡爾聽到發情期馬上翻起桌上的月曆。「操！」  
「對，操。我知道你不在乎任何人，包括你自己，但請不要這樣折磨我。」  
卡爾立刻拿出抑制劑，用咖啡配著藥劑吞嚥，阿薩德皺著眉，拿起藥盒理的注意事項看了一下，上面說請搭配開水服用，如搭配酒、咖啡、茶之類會影響藥物作用。  
「這裡說咖啡——」  
「沒差，大不了再吃就好。」  
卡爾又擺出「閉嘴，我不想談」的態度，阿薩德只好回自己的辦公桌看文件，決定午餐時間再去多買一些抑制劑放辦公室，或許也得在車上放上幾盒。

之後他們很少談論此事，阿薩德認為卡爾既然想隱藏自己的性別，那麼也不需要刻意去挑起話題，而且當卡爾脾氣一來，變得更加固執跟自我中心時，也常常讓阿薩德忘記這個渾蛋是歐米茄，這種趾高氣揚的態度幾乎只出現在阿爾法上，但卡爾．該死的．莫爾克從不在乎任何社會地位的框架，不在乎別人怎麼評論他，只在乎把這份工作做好，阿薩德認為卡爾沒有因真實性別而被鉗制住，也算是一件不錯的事——只要卡爾不要常常跟他鬧脾氣就好。

XXX XXX XXX

卡爾確實常常忘記吃抑制劑，但本能會讓他注意到阿爾法的細微反應，如果看到附近的阿爾法突然深呼吸或是抬頭張望，他就知道自己該吃了，而這幾個月他是故意的，卡爾想要測試看看阿薩德的嗅覺是否那麼靈敏，看來阿薩德沒有誇飾，卡爾覺得這男人根本是氣味偵測儀。不過每次看到阿薩德皺著眉頭把抑制劑丟給自己時，其實蠻有趣的，卡爾喜歡看到阿薩德無奈地生著悶氣，想說些什麼卻又將話吞下去，因為阿薩德知道他根本不會聽。卡爾可以很輕易地惹惱所有人，但是只有阿薩德能夠一再忍受自己，其他人只有在卡爾是對的時候，才會不情願地接受他那目中無人的態度。

卡爾認為自己不是阿薩德喜歡的類型，所以他的費洛蒙才會對阿薩德造成困擾；他通常比較受女性阿爾法的青睞，這比受男性阿爾法青睞還好應付，尤其成年之後，非典型的男性歐米茄外表，讓他受到騷擾的機率比起青春期少了一大半，而且即便阿薩德知道他的真實性別，也沒有表現出阿爾法的傲慢跟侵略性，這讓卡爾放心不少。

卡爾知道自己費洛蒙的味道很淡，薇佳還曾抱怨這讓她性趣減半，剛結婚那陣子甚至要求他不要吃抑制劑，但卡爾非常不喜歡自己進入發情狀態，他討厭那種無法控制自己行為跟反應的原始本能，過了一陣子，他才跟薇佳坦承，因為工作關係，他不能不吃抑制劑，被發現是歐米茄的話，在查案時會遇到很多不必要的麻煩，況且發情期一到只能請假，他不能老是這樣突然請假，而且他認為自己就算不是發情期，在床上的表現也沒多差，交往的時候薇佳就應該很清楚，他不是一個甘於順從的歐米茄，最後達成的協議，是隔兩或三個月不吃，或許這讓他們的婚姻種下了裂痕的種子。

XXX XXX XXX

阿薩德在卡爾的咖啡杯旁邊放上一個三明治，卡爾的眼神這時才從文件移到手錶上，已經過了午休時間，他根本沒注意到阿薩德是甚麼時候出去，他抬頭看阿薩德。  
「謝謝。」  
阿薩德微笑回應，坐回自己的位置，邊吃三明治邊看著電腦螢幕。卡爾很少跟人道謝，但最近他發現，如果他跟阿薩德道謝的話，對方似乎會非常高興，他無法否認，他也喜歡看到阿薩德的微笑。只是卡爾真的不懂，為什麼這個男人總是像老媽子一樣，老是關心他有沒有吃飯、咖啡夠不夠、酒喝太多，阿薩德不會直講，通常都是像這樣，一聲不吭的把食物放到他旁邊，或是直接把酒瓶的蓋子鎖緊，放回櫃子裡；卡爾突然意識到，阿薩德似乎常常出現在他家，把宿醉的他從沙發上叫醒，半推半拉將他趕進浴室，再到他的臥室準備乾淨的上班衣物放在床上，然後下樓去煮咖啡，卡爾不知道是阿薩德有將咖啡調整成他喜歡的濃淡，還是他已經習慣阿薩德煮的口味，卡爾現在很少嫌棄阿薩德煮的咖啡。

另一個曾幫他做這些事的人是薇佳，但薇佳後來就不停地抱怨，為什麼卡爾連基本自理的程度都退化成小孩——這或許是他們離婚的另一個原因。阿薩德則是唸個幾句後，又繼續做著這些事情，在卡爾眼裡，阿薩德為人隨和且注重禮節，總是很關心身邊的人，而卡爾從不在乎，也討厭去做這些事，但卻慢慢地不介意阿薩德這樣對他，一開始他有點惱怒，覺得阿薩德多管閒事的個性已經侵犯到他的個人隱私，不過當卡爾發現自己因空腹而胃痛的次數減少後，他也就任由阿薩德照料自己，犧牲自己一點點的私人空間似乎是值得的。

「這裡就是懸案組嗎？」一個金髮男人站在入口處敲了敲門框，阿薩德抬頭看著來者，卡爾則是繼續埋首文件工作。「嘿，卡爾，好久不見。」  
卡爾這時才抬起頭，當他意會到來者是誰的時候，愣了一下。  
「才幾年沒見你就忘了老同事嗎？」  
「你在這裡幹嘛？」  
「來找一些舊案子的資料，我又調回兇殺組了。」  
卡爾不以為意地哼了一聲，繼續他的工作。  
「資料查詢系統在那邊，如果有什麼問題，可以問蘿絲。」阿薩德指了指方向。  
「謝謝。」金髮男子似乎早已習慣卡爾的態度，依然保持微笑，走向資料室。  
「卡爾，你還好嗎？」阿薩德看到卡爾的手微微在抖，他從來沒有向卡爾提過這個問題，他跟卡爾工作沒多久就有注意到，如果卡爾的手在抖，表示這個男人正處於焦慮、氣憤、壓力過大等等之類的負面情緒。  
「我沒事。」  
阿薩德知道他怎麼問也沒用，這個男人跟卡爾之間到底發生過什麼事？他決定自己去找出答案。沒多久，阿薩德毫不費力就從巴克那邊問到線索，奧古斯．漢森三年前跟卡爾因為某事在局裡打了一架，但兩方都沒有申訴，奧古斯後來就請調到別的城市，最近又請調回來。

「所以說，奧古斯就是那個白癡阿爾法？」  
阿薩德開車時提起這件事，卡爾繼續看著手中的資料，沒有回應。  
「你最好要提防他。」  
「為什麼？」卡爾心不在焉的隨口問。  
「我不喜歡他的眼神。」  
「什麼？」卡爾終於轉頭看向阿薩德。  
「他看你的眼神像在看獵物。」  
卡爾皺眉看著阿薩德，停頓了幾秒才說：「我不是你的歐米茄。」  
「我不是這個意思，卡爾，我只是站在朋友的立場提醒你。」  
「還記得我說過嗎？他被我揍到請假。」  
「他看起來像是報復心很重的那種。」  
「得了吧，你才看過他一眼。」  
「好，這只是我的直覺，但我還是必須說，他不懷好意。」  
他們剛好到了目的地，這話題就此結束。

奧古斯從那之後只來過懸案組三次，都是直接去找蘿絲問資料，而這一個多月當中，雖然阿薩德沒再提過奧古斯，但總是保持著高度警戒心，彷彿卡爾是個脆弱的歐米茄，過度的保護欲讓卡爾很不舒適，他知道這是阿爾法的本能，尤其是阿薩德這種異常關心別人的阿爾法，所以他沒有跟阿薩德抗議，不過卡爾沒有在局裡或其他地方遇過奧古斯，阿薩德後來也慢慢放下警戒心，所以他幾乎忘了這個人的存在。

但他應該聽取阿薩德的建議，卡爾現在後悔已經來不及了。

卡爾的手抖到幾乎無法從菸盒拿出香菸，試了好幾次，他終於成功抽上一根菸，吸了幾口之後，他按下阿薩德幫忙設定的快速撥號鍵，第三聲鈴響後，手機接通，傳來阿薩德沙啞且飽含睡意的聲音。  
「卡爾？」  
「我需要你過來一趟。」  
「你在哪裡？」  
「我家。」  
「怎麼了？」阿薩德的聲音變得清醒且緊繃。  
「過來就是了。」  
卡爾結束通話，正當他想打另一通電話時，阿薩德回撥。  
「你沒事吧？」阿薩德擔心的問。  
「少廢話，過來，馬上。」卡爾馬上按下通話結束鍵。他本想大吼，但現在他連大聲說話的力氣都沒有，接著他打給馬可仕。

等待阿薩德到達的時間彷彿無止境，每一秒卡爾都覺得，下一秒自己就會崩潰，但現在沒有時間崩潰，因為他面前有一具屍體跟證物需要處理。

阿薩德發現門沒鎖便急忙衝到客廳，小小的客廳凌亂不堪，桌子、電視、落地燈的碎片跟雜物散落一地，卡爾坐在沙發上抽著菸，他的左邊放著配槍跟一個紙袋，奧古斯的屍體躺在客廳中間，胸口插著一把軍用刀。  
「卡爾？」  
「別擔心，不是要你處理屍體。馬可仕應該快到了。」  
「他對你下藥？」  
卡爾點頭。阿薩德曾聽說過一些可以強制歐米茄進入發情期狀態的催情劑，但都是違法的，他一進門就聞到空氣中除了卡爾濃烈的費洛蒙，還混著一個噁心的阿爾法味道。卡爾的襯衫沾了血跡，還有幾處像是被扯開的破洞，而且手抖個不停，阿薩德壓下想把卡爾抱在懷裡的衝動，他覺得阿爾法在這種時候靠近一個發情且受到傷害的歐米茄不是個好主意。  
「需要我叫蘿絲過來嗎？」阿薩德心想，或許讓女性貝塔陪伴卡爾比較適當。  
「不用。我……」卡爾嘆了一口氣，試圖想掩蓋他呼吸急促的語調。「你可以幫我移除他的標記嗎？」  
「移除？你是說……」  
「用你的標記蓋過他的。」  
「但……」屋外傳來警鳴打斷了阿薩德的話。  
「應該是有鄰居報警，你先把他們擋在外面，等馬可仕到再來處理。」  
阿薩德馬上出去應付警員，順便要他們封鎖現場，沒多久馬可仕也到了，阿薩德就跟著馬可仕後頭一起進去。

「操!」馬可仕站在阿薩德剛剛站的地方，身為資深警官以及阿爾法，他一進到現場就知道發生了什麼事。  
「馬可仕，可以用『意圖謀殺』來辦嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「他想……謀殺我，我是正當防衛。他的車應該停在外面，因為他想綁……他可能想毀屍滅跡。」  
「你先告訴我事發過程，然後去醫院驗傷跟驗血。」  
「我不要驗傷！」  
「卡爾。」馬可仕嘆氣。「非法用藥跟性侵可以讓這個案子立刻結案，如果用意圖謀殺，他的動機是什麼？我知道你們之前打過架，我也知道可能的原因，對，我知道你是歐米茄，你們的個人資料我都要看過，包括健康報告。但如果他的動機不夠強烈，你可能會被判過失殺人。」  
「馬可仕，我也是警察，我們都知道證詞不是說一次就行，更何況沒人會相信我這種外型的歐米茄會被……」卡爾停頓，深呼吸一下後才說：「操！我他媽的不可能將這件事跟一堆陌生人講好幾遍，我寧願自殺。」卡爾的聲音不怎麼平穩，站在馬可仕後方的阿薩德看得出來，藥效還在影響卡爾。  
「卡爾。」阿薩德插入對話。「你先把你的版本說一次，我們再想想能不能處理。」  
「我跟平常一樣，邊喝酒邊看電視，然後就直接睡在沙發上，通常我會睡得很沉，我是被他叫醒的，我醒的時候才知道他已經用膠帶封住我的嘴，把我的手綁在後面，一直講個不停，說我挑他案子的毛病，害他被降職之類，然後突然單手掐住我的脖子，另一隻手拿著刀，說要殺了我，還好他塑膠封條沒綁緊，我掙脫後跟他扭打，想搶走他的刀，結果混亂中刺到他的胸口。」  
「被降職就殺人的動機也太薄弱。」馬可仕提出抗議。  
「如果說他是預謀犯案，應該可以假設他是反社會人格，這種人有些能夠很輕易的融入社會，也能通過性向測試。」阿薩德提出建議。  
「他應該觀察過我一陣子，這附近的道路監視器可以查看看，他的車子最近是不是常到這附近。」  
「後院有一台車，我想應該是他的，搞不好裡面有工具可以證明他是預謀的。」阿薩德補充道。  
「聽起來應該行得通，我會叫巴克辦這個案子，他也知道你們打過架，所以照他的思考迴路應該能夠被引導成你的說法。但你還是要去醫院驗傷，不是全部，只要證實他有掐住你的脖子，還有能證實你們扭打過的傷勢，我會先叫鑑識小組過來採證，一個跟著你去醫院拍照跟收取你身上的衣物，放心，人員我會挑過，鑑識組本來就很多貝塔，不用擔心他們會發現你的狀況。需要叫蘿絲過來陪你嗎？」  
「不用，阿薩德可以陪我去醫院。」  
馬可仕挑了一下眉毛。「你確定？」他轉頭面向阿薩德。「你可以嗎？」  
「應該沒問題，我想藥物已經開始失效。」

馬可仕開始打電話聯絡，阿薩德緩緩地繞過屍體走到卡爾面前，蹲跪在地上，保持一小段距離，避免碰觸到對方，抬頭看著卡爾：「我去幫你準一些替換的衣服好嗎？」  
卡爾點頭，但迴避阿薩德的眼神，自從阿薩德跟馬可仕到場之後，卡爾幾乎都是低著頭，明顯地想避開眼神接觸。  
「等等。」卡爾叫住阿薩德。「這個晚點找個地方丟掉，別留在現場。」  
阿薩德接過袋子，打開看了一眼就闔上開口，裡面有非法催情劑的瓶子、用過的衛生紙，跟其他一切可能會被當成性侵的證物，阿薩德一句話都沒說，收好紙袋後就往卡爾的房間走去，卡爾需要他，阿薩德得這樣告訴自己，才能奮力壓下憤怒，保持冷靜。

鑑識組跟法醫都到了，他們開始拍照取證，法醫也開始檢驗屍體，卡爾小小的房子裡擠滿了一堆人，馬可仕在巴克到現場之前，交代警員將卡爾一行人送到醫院去，因為巴克就算再怎麼遲鈍，好歹也是個阿爾法，為了保險起見，馬可仕心想，最好還是不要讓巴克遇到現在的卡爾。他也有跟阿薩德說，明天下午如果卡爾的狀況還可以，再來警局跟巴克作筆錄，如果狀況不好，隔一天也行。

「需要幫忙嗎？」  
側邊背著一個黑色提包的阿薩德輕聲詢問卡爾，卡爾點頭，他已經疲累到不想說任何一句話。阿薩德抓著卡爾的手臂，讓他有支撐點好從沙發上起來，走到警車的一小段路，卡爾都是靠著阿薩德，鑑識員坐在副駕駛座，他們倆個坐在後座。卡爾覺得藥效已經減弱許多，但腎上腺素消耗後他也沒什麼力氣，卡爾乾脆將頭靠在阿薩德的肩上，閉著眼睛，將焦點集中在嗅覺，阿薩德的費洛蒙在靠近時聞起來除了像蘋果香味，還帶著一點肉桂味，這個味道確實很適合阿薩德，一種聞起來讓他安心且溫暖的味道，讓卡爾聯想到他們倆人開著車跑遍丹麥各地的日常，在只有他跟阿薩德的車裡，飄著淡淡的蘋果香味。

阿薩德不敢亂動，彷彿一個小動作他就會失去卡爾的接觸，他深深吸了一口氣，雖然阿薩德還是無法避免地聞到一股刺鼻的噁心味道，但卡爾的柑橘味混和著木質香氣，還是讓他有那麼幾秒鐘深陷其中，隨後他就得告誡自己清醒點，他就是因為太喜歡卡爾發情時的味道，所以才那麼介意這個男人有沒有按時吃抑制劑，在這種狀況下克制自己不去碰觸卡爾簡直是種折磨，尤其是卡爾被其他阿爾法標記的這個事實，本能讓阿薩德認為自己必須搶回他的歐米茄。

在醫院裡，卡爾一句話都沒說，照著醫護人員跟鑑識人員的指示，完成所需的取證，阿薩德則是適時地用簡短的句子問卡爾，通常是委婉地徵求觸碰的同意。  
卡爾脫掉襯衫，露出脖子上的勒痕，身體也有好幾處瘀傷，前臂則是有些抵抗的刀傷，幸虧都只是輕傷，阿薩德緊握拳頭，看到卡爾的傷勢讓他的怒氣攀升，但是最讓他氣憤的是，卡爾右肩靠近後頸部上的咬痕，他希望鑑識人員沒有拍到咬痕。阿薩德緊抓手中那個充滿罪證的紙袋，要不是奧古斯已經是具屍體，他會親手宰了那個雜種。  
「抱歉，我們需要全部的衣物。」嬌小的鑑識人員向卡爾提出請求。  
「上衣就夠了。」阿薩德馬上提出抗議，口氣相當不耐煩。  
「但…… 」  
「還是我需要通知馬可仕，讓他告訴你『上衣就夠了』？」  
阿薩德刻意強調後半句，明顯的怒氣加上身高優勢，被嚇到的鑑識人員只好開始默默收拾器材跟證物。  
「我們走吧。」阿薩德的給了一件乾淨的上衣給卡爾，待卡爾穿好後，便攙扶著卡爾走出醫院。阿薩德趁沒人注意時候，把紙袋丟在清潔推車的垃圾袋裡。


	2. Chapter 2

雖然取證過程沒有想像中的久，不過當他們倆到達阿薩德家的時候也已經清晨五點多，阿薩德注意到卡爾的呼吸終於恢復正常，步伐也穩定許多。  
「我想洗澡。」卡爾進門後馬上提出這個要求。  
「我去拿乾淨的浴巾。」阿薩德把黑色提包放在餐桌上。「我多拿了幾套衣服，有居家服也有你上班穿的衣服，我想你家可能需要封鎖好幾天，不介意的話你可以先住在我這邊，你想睡床的話，我可以睡沙發。」  
「嗯。」卡爾走向提袋翻找出一件棉質T恤跟休閒長褲，看到袋子裡還擺著內褲、領帶跟襪子，阿薩德準備的換洗衣物比他自己還要仔細，卡爾無奈的笑了一下，這傢伙也太細心了，他接過浴巾，便朝著阿薩德指示的方向走進浴室。

坐在餐桌邊的阿薩德有點擔心卡爾的狀況，卡爾洗澡的時間通常都很短，但這次特別久，當他聽到卡爾嘔吐的聲音時，便急忙的跑去敲門。  
「卡爾，你還好嗎？」  
「沒事，我快洗好了。」  
隔著門傳來的聲音有點虛弱，沒多就又傳來嘔吐聲，但卡爾不讓阿薩德進去，他也只能在外面等。卡爾出來後，臉色已經沒有剛剛那麼蒼白，這阿薩德安心許多。  
「我泡了紅茶，要加糖嗎？」  
卡爾搖頭，他坐到阿薩德旁邊，喝了一小口略燙的茶，偏澀的口感讓他改變主意。「我想還是加一些糖好了。」  
阿薩德拿起糖罐。「兩匙？」  
「好。」但卡爾沒有想到的是，那兩匙糖根本是兩大匙而不是兩茶匙。  
「我幫你把頭髮吹乾吧。」阿薩德轉身去拿吹風機，站在卡爾後方，輕柔撫著卡爾的髮絲，好讓空氣吹入髮根，阿薩德非常享受柔軟蓬鬆的棕色捲髮在他指縫間穿梭的感覺，他想好好記住這珍貴的時刻，平常卡爾不喜歡過多的肢體接觸，所以阿薩德總是保持適當距離，他很高興這次卡爾沒有拒絕自己。而卡爾則是捧著馬克杯，默默地將過甜的紅茶喝完。

「你先去休息，我會睡在沙發上。」阿薩德邊收拾餐桌邊說。  
「你先幫我移除他的標記，我沒辦法忍受那個味道留在我身上。」  
「卡爾，你真的確定我適合嗎？」阿薩德放下手邊的東西，面對著卡爾。  
「你不用擔心我會懷孕，我結紮了，而且就算標記完成，你也不用因為這樣就跟我交往。」  
「你結紮了？」阿薩德十分驚訝，不過這不是現在該討論的重點。「我不是這個意思，我是說，我以為你比較喜歡女性阿爾法，或許你——」  
「還是你無法接受我這種外型的歐米茄？」  
「不，絕對不是。」阿薩德嘆了一口氣。「你仔細聽好。」阿薩德在最後一刻決定更改他的說詞。「我很願意也很樂意為你做這件事，我只是怕傷到你。」  
「我沒有那麼脆弱。」  
「我知道，你比任何阿爾法都還要強悍。」阿薩德露出一個苦笑，但隨即皺著眉頭問道：「但他……，你沒受傷吧？」  
「多虧了那個藥，我他媽的超級配合，沒什麼大礙。」  
「抱歉。」  
「幹嘛道歉，又不是你的錯。」  
「是我沒——」  
「你敢說完這句話我就揍你。我不是你的責任。」

但我還是想成為那個能保護你的人。阿薩德慶幸自己沒有脫口而出。

阿薩德不敢對卡爾說，他渴望這件事有多久了，他怕這個把情感鎖在深處不肯外露的男人，會因此嚇得將他拒於千里之外，他花了這麼多年的時間才慢慢踏入卡爾的生活圈，阿薩德不想失去這一切，但他真的不希望是因為那個渾帳才得到這個機會。  
「那我先去沖個澡。臥室是那間。」阿薩德指了另一個方向，卡爾便朝著那個方向走去。

卡爾坐在床邊，猶豫著是不是要先把衣服脫掉。其實過個幾天或幾星期，標記的味道就會消散，但卡爾無法忍受這種羞辱跟恐懼如影隨形，每分每秒那個噁心的味道都會提醒他，自己所遭遇到的暴行，這幾乎是身為歐米茄的原罪，可能會被性侵的憺畏就像詛咒般一生相隨，而當事情真的發生的時候，他們多半只能忍下傷慟，假裝一切都沒發生過，尤其是在司法體制內的他，更清楚整套系統會如何剝奪他們的尊嚴，擊潰他們的信心。

當阿薩德走進臥室時，卡爾還穿著長褲跟T恤，坐在床邊，抓著床沿的手在顫抖。  
「你不用勉強自己。」  
「我沒有勉強，我只是……沒辦法甩掉那噁心的感覺。」卡爾搓著自己的後頸，像是想把什麼東西從那邊弄掉。  
阿薩德坐到卡爾旁邊，握住卡爾的手。「我們可以找看看，或許有其他方法能去掉標記。」  
卡爾卻是皺著眉頭，像平常那樣，似乎想說出什麼嘲諷的話，但又收了回去，沉默了一會，卡爾將阿薩德推倒在床上，迅速的脫掉自己的上衣跟長褲後，跨坐在阿薩德的腰部。「少廢話。」卡爾說完就吻上阿薩德的唇，待阿薩德反應過來的時候，卡爾正試著脫掉阿薩德的T恤。  
「等……」阿薩德終止這個吻並將卡爾推開一小段距離。  
「閉嘴。」卡爾成功的脫掉阿薩德的上衣。  
乖乖閉上嘴的阿薩德仰頭看著卡爾，窗外透進來的晨光從側邊灑落在卡爾身上，被映照至發亮的肌膚，讓阿薩德想伸手觸碰眼前這個從天而降的使者，而卡爾回應了他，抓住手腕引導著他來到濕潤的雙唇，卡爾吻了阿薩德的手掌跟指尖，接著將拇指含進嘴裡再慢慢滑出，阿薩德屏住氣息瞪大了眼，卡爾緊貼著他胯部的臀部往前磨蹭，阿薩德含糊地咒罵了一聲，他這時才發現自己有多硬，卡爾看來很滿意這個反應，繼續輕輕地磨蹭阿薩德的硬挺，讓阿薩德不得不做出反擊，才不會提早繳械。他抓住卡爾的手臂，移動重心，一瞬間就將卡爾反制在床上，阿薩德從上方看著卡爾，日光的照耀使那雙灰藍色的眼睛彷彿湖水那樣澄淨，透澈的讓他捨不得玷汙，他撫上卡爾的臉頰，鬍渣刺得手心發癢，但他喜歡這種粗糙的感覺，阿薩德用拇指描繪那微張的豐滿雙唇，他的理智已經開始游離，但阿薩德拒絕被本能掌控，他想盡量延長這段時光，好讓它在記憶裡永遠鮮明。

阿薩德吸吮卡爾柔軟的下唇，接著將舌頭伸進口腔，追尋卡爾的舌尖，而卡爾也給予積極的回應，阿薩德主導節奏，他不想太過急躁以至於這美妙的時刻太過短暫，但卡爾不同意，當卡爾的唇舌都被阿薩德佔據時，卡爾抓住阿薩德的手，指引著他往下移動，從頸部經過胸及腹部，最後來到下腹部，卡爾帶著他的手滑進底褲裡，當阿薩德觸碰到卡爾的陰莖時，卡爾的呻吟聲被吻悶在喉頭及鼻腔，阿薩德發現卡爾並沒有完全勃起，於是他開始套弄柱體，並放過紅腫的雙唇，讓卡爾的喘息跟低鳴迴盪在小小的臥室裡，阿薩德將自己的鼻子埋在卡爾的肩窩，不可自拔地嗅著卡爾的氣味。  
「天，你真好聞。」  
「是嗎？」  
「這就是你必須按時吃抑制劑的原因。」阿薩德輕輕啃咬卡爾的肩部。「不然我沒辦法工作。」

卡爾短促地笑了一聲，他已經很久沒聽到這種甜膩過頭的稱讚，他想反駁阿薩德，不過在他想出譏諷的句子之前，阿薩德的舌頭在他乳尖打轉，卡爾投降，他只希望阿薩德能給他更多快感，而阿薩德也滿足了他的期望，避開瘀傷的親吻一路落下並綿延至腹部，阿薩德剔除卡爾身上最後一塊布料，舔去卡爾陰莖前端泌出的透明體液，舌頭從已經硬挺的柱體底部滑向龜頭，接著阿薩德含住卡爾的陰莖，酥麻的感覺取代了卡爾的語言能力，他只能張著嘴攫取空氣，以及發出代表愉悅的嗚咽聲。

阿薩德的手指撥弄卡爾的陰囊，卡爾的跨部也因此向上抬升，希望能更深入阿薩德的口腔，但被他壓制住，他不想讓卡爾太早射精，阿薩德的舌尖滑過龜頭底部，卡爾反射地弓起身體，他可以感覺到卡爾在自己口中滲出更多前液，在這之前他根本無法想像卡爾嚐起來會有多好，現在他知道這簡直好的過頭，所以阿爾法的本能在他腦中尖叫著，要他必須獨占這個歐米茄，阿薩德的嘴巴離開陰莖，卡爾因不願那份溫熱離開而咒罵，隨後抱怨的字眼被阿薩德以吻封緘，阿薩德的手指繼續向後探索，當他觸碰到卡爾的後穴時，卡爾似乎被嚇到而僵住，阿薩德也立即停下動作，過了幾秒，卡爾深深吸了一口氣，雙臂圍繞住阿薩德的肩頸，在阿薩德耳邊小聲說道：「進來。」阿薩德微笑，親吻的卡爾的頸部跟喉結，手指則是慢慢地在卡爾的穴口外圍輕輕畫圈，已經濕潤的穴口溢出更多的體液，卡爾將腿張的更開，送出接納的邀請，阿薩德的中指藉著黏滑的分泌液，一下就沒入卡爾體內，順利的移動幾下後，阿薩德加入第二根手指，慢慢開拓緊緻的洞口，圍繞著他的手臂開始收緊，阿薩德緩緩地抽插手指，並搜尋那個神祕的位置，沒多久他就聽到卡爾的驚呼。  
「阿薩德……操我。」卡爾喘著氣命令著。  
阿薩德抽出手指，抬高卡爾的大腿，將自己的陰莖頂在卡爾的入口，一點一點的進入甬道，卡爾則是抓著枕頭深呼吸，眼睛閉著，側著的臉像是想埋進枕頭裡，阿薩德進行到一半時，他停下來好讓卡爾適應，出於一種自私的心態，他希望卡爾能夠看著自己，希望這場性愛不是只有蓋過標記這個目的，希望自己的情感能烙印在卡爾的記憶裡，所以他輕撫著卡爾的臉頰。  
「卡爾，可以看著我嗎？」

卡爾轉過頭看著阿薩德，但眼睛已經無法聚焦，他覺得自己全身都在發燙，他很確定催情劑的藥效早就退了，但阿薩德的每個觸碰都像是在對他下藥，通常卡爾都能掌握性愛中的主權，阿薩德卻讓他像處在發情期一樣，無法自制的想要更多，無法抗拒的任由對方佔領——阿薩德吻起來有夏天的味道，像在正午的果園，像在籃子裡被陽光曬得發燙的蘋果——卡爾不知道這是他的想法，還是從哪本書看來的句子，因為阿薩德的費洛蒙也像催情劑，蘋果香甜中帶著辛嗆的肉桂味，還有一種獨特的麝香味，讓他腦袋無法正常思考，不過卡爾有一個直覺，就是他能把自己交給阿薩德，可以信任那深邃銳利的雙眼，專注的神情，讓卡爾認為自己是阿薩德唯一在乎的人，或許這只是他神智不清時的錯覺。

「可以了嗎？」  
卡爾點頭，阿薩德向後退了一點，又冉冉挺進，每次的抽插都更加深入，也試著盡量觸碰到卡爾的前列腺，當卡爾的頭向後仰且弓起身體，伴隨著那克制的嗚咽聲，阿薩德知道自己做對了，他朝同個方向進攻，這讓卡爾的洞穴分泌出更多透明體液，所以阿薩德在卡爾體內移動的更加順利，他加快抽插的速度，卡爾的眼神開始變得迷離，並斷斷續續地輕聲呼喊阿薩德的名字，卡爾的腿環住他的腰部施壓，示意阿薩德將陰莖埋的更深，准許他釋放陰莖根部的結，當阿薩德腫脹的結填滿卡爾內部時，他也一邊捋動卡爾硬挺的陰莖，接著俯下身去噬咬著卡爾的右頸跟肩膀交接之處。

「用力。」卡爾的雙手又攀上阿薩德的肩，一手埋進阿薩德濃密的髮絲之中施壓，希望阿薩德的標記能夠牢牢印住，他喘著氣說：「佔有我……」

阿薩德差點因為卡爾的話語而高潮，但還得再等一下，他希望卡爾能夠先高潮，阿薩德握緊手中的陰莖，拇指撥弄著前端洞口，卡爾全身繃緊，阿薩德的頭皮被扯的發疼，後背也被卡爾嵌進的指甲劃破皮膚，卡爾終於發出他所聽過最美妙的呻吟聲，口中破碎的詞語是阿薩德的名字，白色的體液濺在他們倆的腹部，阿薩德可以感覺到卡爾的洞口抽蓄著，甬道緊緊包圍著他的陰莖，阿薩德隨即也跟著釋放在卡爾體內，他標記的方式也如卡爾所願，牙齒陷入血肉，除了齒痕，也多了幾個出血的小傷口。

阿薩德趴在卡爾身上好一陣子，直到他們的呼吸趨於緩和，阿薩德才小心翼翼地舔去卡爾右頸上的血珠，阿薩德還埋在他體內，等待著結消退，卡爾搓揉阿薩德濃密的黑髮，他一直都很想弄亂阿薩德梳的整整齊的髮絲，阿薩德的吻則是流連在標記附近，輕咬跟吸吮，似乎還想留下其他痕跡，當阿薩德離開他體內時，卡爾不自主地發出小小的嘆息聲。

阿薩德替他們倆簡單的清理後，鑽進被窩，側躺在卡爾旁邊，右手攬著卡爾的腰部，卡爾伸出右手疊上他的前臂，側過身將背部貼近他的胸膛，阿薩德不停地親吻卡爾的後頸跟後肩，卡爾在自己懷裡這件事讓他覺得很不真實，阿薩德將卡爾摟得更緊，卡爾則是像撫慰他的不安一般，拇指磨蹭著阿薩德的手背，向他確定一切都好。  
「睡吧。」卡爾小聲說著。  
「嗯。」阿薩德把自己的臉埋在卡爾頸後，滿足的吸取卡爾那股被自己費洛蒙沾染的氣息。

窗外的陽光透過窗簾的縫隙映在卡爾的臉上，日照太過刺眼所以他轉身背對光源，當阿薩德的睡臉出現在眼前時，他楞了一下，睡意瞬間消失大半，到阿薩德家之前的記憶彷彿是好幾天前的事，已經開始模糊，但在阿薩德臥室裡的記憶鮮明且快速在他腦中閃過一次，那些感覺美好的像是一場夢。在這之前，卡爾原本認為這只會是一場因同情而施捨的性愛，他認為阿薩德知道沒有其他人可以幫卡爾，而他更不可能隨便找一個阿爾法來標記自己；卡爾覺得阿薩德不會因為標記，就會對他要求那些所謂的「阿爾法的權利」，阿薩德對他的態度跟對其他阿爾法或貝塔一樣尊重，善良的阿薩德總是關心跟幫助任何人，所以卡爾覺得，他是在利用阿薩德的同情，不過卡爾自己很清楚，就算有其他人選，他還是會選阿薩德，因為他想要阿薩德——卡爾．該死的．莫爾克，是個自私自利的渾蛋——他從沒問過阿薩德有沒有正在交往的對象，雖然阿薩德也從沒提過，卡爾還是害怕聽到答案。

但阿薩德的表現完全出乎卡爾的意料，整個過程他就是個像被阿薩德深愛的情人，只是他對自己沒什麼信心，不敢確定阿薩德對他的情感是哪一種，又或許，即便是一夜情，阿薩德也總是這麼溫柔地對待床伴。卡爾的手放在阿薩德的臉頰上，手指在茂密的落腮鬍上摩挲  
「卡爾？怎麼了？」阿薩德努力睜開眼睛。  
「沒事。」  
阿薩德睡眼惺忪，握住卡爾的手腕，將手移到唇邊，親吻卡爾的指節。「再多睡一會吧。」  
卡爾差點忘了呼吸，阿薩德充滿憐愛的舉動讓他近乎窒息。跟薇佳在一起時，他們也做過一些讓對方感到浪漫的事，但仔細想想平常阿薩德對他無微不至的照料，卡爾覺得自己就像是被寵壞的情人，這大概是他這輩子遇過最浪漫的事。卡爾將手擱在阿薩德的腰上，沒多久又睡著了。

阿薩德被不知名的聲音吵醒，他轉頭查看，卡爾還在睡，但卻睡得很不安穩，皺著眉頭，像是在講夢話一般發出不能辨別的聲音，身體像是想掙脫卻又被限制住那般的抽動。  
「卡爾，醒醒，卡爾？」  
阿薩德搖晃卡爾的肩膀，卡爾馬上驚醒，突然張開的眼睛充滿恐懼。  
「卡爾，是我，阿薩德。」  
卡爾眨了眨眼睛調整焦距，看清楚眼前的男人後，他放鬆原本緊繃的身體。  
「做了惡夢？」阿薩德上下搓揉卡爾的上臂，好緩和對方的情緒。  
「嗯。」卡爾不打算再回想，剛剛到底做了什麼夢。「幾點了。」  
「下午三點多。」阿薩德查看他放在床邊櫃的手機。  
「靠，我還要去警局作筆錄。」  
「馬可仕說明天再去也沒關係。」  
「你不用上班嗎？」  
「我請假了。今天我們什麼都不用做。」  
「『什麼都不用做』？」  
「對。」  
「那現在要幹嘛？」  
「什麼都不做。」阿薩德摟住卡爾的腰，把頭埋在卡爾的肩窩。「就這樣待在這裡可以嗎？」  
卡爾差一點就想翻白眼，但他從沒看過阿薩德展現出孩子氣的一面，這也讓他覺得很新鮮有趣。卡爾的手指輕搔著阿薩德的髮尾跟後頸，像在替一隻大型狗順毛一樣，兩個人就這樣躺在這裡也不錯。

等到他們躺夠了，阿薩德要卡爾先去沖澡，要不是浴室太小，他絕對會擠到到浴缸裡幫卡爾洗澡。阿薩德邊喝咖啡邊等卡爾，他在考慮要不要跟卡爾說清楚自己的感情，因為卡爾看起來似乎也對他有感覺，但他很害怕，卡爾會把這個當作是朋友之間的「互相幫忙」。

等阿薩德也洗好之後，他們換上外出服，散步到阿薩德「每天都去」的那間餐廳吃晚餐，但卡爾看起來似乎沒有什麼胃口，一直在喝啤酒，不怎麼碰盤中的食物。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「你沒在吃。」阿薩德指著卡爾的餐點。  
「只是在想一些事情。」卡爾拿著叉子戳著食物。「你有女朋友或是男朋友嗎？」  
「什麼？」阿薩德不可置信地看著卡爾，卡爾從不過問他的私事。「沒有，當然沒有。」  
「很好。」卡爾終於開始吃飯。  
「好」什麼？阿薩德滿腹疑惑的繼續把盤子裡剩下的餐點吃完，一邊思考著，到底卡爾為什麼會這樣問他，這是不是代表自己還能更進一步？

回到阿薩德的家後，他們坐在客廳的沙發上，阿薩德正在用筆電在社群媒體上回覆一些親友的留言，卡爾拿著阿薩德的智慧型手機在YouTube上隨意瀏覽影片，卡爾還是比較習慣看電視，但阿薩德家沒有電視，而他自己沒有智慧型手機。卡爾一開始是靠在沙發椅背，雙腳交叉放在桌子上，但他換了好幾個姿勢還是覺得不太舒適，最後他躺在沙發上，把阿薩德的大腿當靠枕，雙腳半懸空在小小的沙發扶手邊緣。阿薩德的筆電被卡爾的頭擠到另一邊，阿薩德沒辦法繼續打字所以他蓋起筆電放到桌上，開始梳理卡爾的頭髮。  
「有看到什麼有趣的嗎？」  
「沒，都是看過的。」卡爾把手機放到桌上，十指交叉放在自己的腹部上，眼睛看著天花板。「阿薩德。」  
「嗯？」  
「我聞起來是什麼味道？」  
「呃…… 平常是淡淡的柑橘味。」阿薩德有點緊張，先是餐廳的那個問題，現在又是什麼狀況？  
「發情期的味道也一樣嗎？」  
「不太一樣。」阿薩德覺得雙頰發熱，埋在卡爾頭髮裡的那隻手，突然之間不知道該怎麼移動。  
「像什麼？」卡爾仰起頭看著阿薩德。  
「多了一點檀香味。」阿薩德轉頭看向另一邊，他不敢直接對上卡爾的眼神。  
卡爾起身，坐在阿薩德旁邊，看向對方。「你可以再幫我一次嗎？」他小聲說道。  
「卡爾，我不想幫你。」阿薩德轉過頭面對卡爾，卻看見卡爾受傷的眼神，他趕快將話說清楚。「抱歉，我……我是真的想要你，所以那不是幫忙，我只是趁人之危。」阿薩德將臉埋在手掌裡嘆氣，雖然是卡爾要求他幫忙，但他還是覺得自己是個卑劣小人。  
「我以為我是在利用你的同情。」  
「我不會因為同情就跟人上床。」  
「所以……」卡爾雙手捧著阿薩德的臉，將對方轉向自己。「你真的那麼喜歡我的味道？」  
「對，操！我愛死了。」阿薩德覺得自己此刻一定笑得像個傻小子。  
卡爾給了阿薩德一個深吻。「你知道你聞起來像什麼嗎？」  
阿薩德搖頭，以前交往的對象們，對費洛蒙的味道沒這麼敏感，或著根本沒興趣去分辨像什麼。  
「蘋果跟肉桂，做愛的時候還有一種特別的麝香味。」卡爾露出少見的微笑。  
「你喜歡嗎？」阿薩德專注的看著卡爾。  
「喜歡。」  
卡爾跨坐到阿薩德的大腿上，開始細碎的吻著阿薩德嘴唇、臉頰、頸部、喉結，他喜歡聽到阿薩德困在咽喉中的呻吟聲。阿薩德伸手觸碰他的跨部，隔著褲子磨蹭卡爾的陰莖，他抓住阿薩德不安分的手，將之固定在身體兩側。  
「不准動手。」  
阿薩德發出挫敗的抗議聲。  
接著卡爾將桌子移開，挪出足夠的空間，讓他可以跪坐在地板上，擠進阿薩德的雙腿之間，卡爾解開阿薩德的褲頭，露出被半勃起陰莖撐的腫脹的底褲，他隔著底褲用牙齒小口小口嚙咬著阿薩德的陰莖。  
「操，卡爾，別這樣，你根本在虐待我。」阿薩德喘著氣，指控卡爾不人道的行為。  
「是嗎？」  
卡爾露出那種詭計得逞的笑容，不過看在阿薩德那雙哀求的小狗眼神的份上，卡爾扯下布料，解放阿薩德已經硬挺的陰莖，但持續著細碎的接觸，他的唇親吻柱體前端，然後一路緩慢地舔舐直到根部，這讓阿薩德發出近乎崩潰的哀號，卡爾的手握住硬挺，豐滿的唇含住阿薩德的龜頭，但沒有更深入，只是在前端吸吮跟利用舌頭撫弄馬眼，前液開始分泌至卡爾的口腔。

阿薩德直直盯卡爾的嘴，當他的性幻想成真的時候，他幾乎可以馬上高潮，他只好承認自己的無能。「卡爾……你這樣我馬上就會射了。」雖然他真的很捨不得卡爾的唇離開。

「你想要我嗎？」卡爾站在阿薩德的面前，手放在褲頭，拉鍊拉到一半。  
「是的。」阿薩德恨不得現在就扒下卡爾的褲子，將對方壓制在沙發上，從後方進入。  
「你的禮節呢？」  
「操你的，你平常根本不在乎任何禮節。」  
卡爾將拉鍊拉上，準備扣上扣子。  
「好好好，長官，我非常想要你，請操我。你這虐待狂。」  
「你很喜歡我虐待你不是嗎？」  
「對，拜託，我需要你。」  
卡爾脫掉下半身的衣物，雙腿岔開跨在阿薩德大腿的兩旁，右手抓著阿薩德的肩膀，左手扶著阿薩德硬到發疼的陰莖，對著自己已經濕潤的洞口，緩緩坐下，阿薩德想去觸碰卡爾勃起的陰莖，但被他推開拒絕，所以阿薩德只好一手支撐卡爾的背，一手摟著卡爾的腰，將臉埋在卡爾的胸前，咕噥著一些難以辨識的讚嘆，等卡爾適應了阿薩德的大小，便開始上下移動，阿薩德斷斷續續呼喊著卡爾的名字，他托起阿薩德的臉，看著這個渴望著自己阿爾法——他的阿爾法——卡爾在心裡嘲笑著自己的幼稚本能，但那又如何，如果他一直迴避自己的本能，就不敢開口問阿薩德，那他永遠也無法得知，阿薩德對自己的情感，是哪一種愛。卡爾吻上阿薩德的唇，阿薩德迎接他的舌，探索他的口腔，吸吮著他的唇，發出滿足的低鳴。卡爾持續上下移動，完全勃起的陰莖在阿薩德的腹部磨蹭著，前液弄濕了阿薩德的上衣。

卡爾移動的速度加快，阿薩德也配合卡爾的節奏，跨部往上頂，讓卡爾的甬道完全包覆著自己的陰莖，他不想在卡爾高潮前就投降，而卡爾抓著他肩膀的指甲剛好能讓他將注意力分散，即便隔著T恤，阿薩德依然可以感受到指甲施加壓力所造成的痛覺，卡爾的頭向後仰，喊著阿薩德的名字，阿薩德注意到自己的腹部似乎有股暖流，卡爾的精液從馬眼慢慢流出，散佈在他的衣服上，當卡爾的內壁收縮時，阿薩德也射在卡爾體內。卡爾癱軟的靠在他身上喘著氣，阿薩德沒有多加考慮，他在卡爾耳邊說著：「卡爾，我愛你。」

卡爾推著阿薩德的肩，在他們倆人之間拉開一小段距離，驚訝的看著他，阿薩德才意識到自己說了什麼。  
「卡爾，抱歉，我——該死的，我……對你來說這太快了嗎？」  
「我只是沒想到，還有人會對我這樣說。」卡爾微笑，輕輕啄了一下阿薩德的唇。  
「我愛你，你要我說幾遍都行。」阿薩德緊緊抱著卡爾，親吻著對方的太陽穴。

阿薩德決定不管浴室有多小，這次他硬是擠到浴缸裡幫卡爾洗澡，當然也做了其他事。

半夜阿薩德再次聽到細碎的吵雜聲，卡爾又在夢中掙扎，阿薩德趕緊將卡爾喚醒，驚慌的卡爾看到他的臉馬上鬆了一口氣，阿薩德握住卡爾還在顫抖的手，希望能給予卡爾一些安慰。  
卡爾在緩和情緒後說道：「我應該聽你的勸告。」  
「這根本就不是你的錯，錯的是他，你的性別不是你的錯。」  
「但……」卡爾嘆氣。「我不知道，我覺得我已經夠幸運了，我的體型比其他歐米茄高大，我應該要有反擊的能力。」  
「他是趁你睡覺的時候襲擊你，你怎麼防，也防不了心懷不軌的人，他們會想辦法找到空隙趁虛而入。」阿薩德將卡爾擁入懷裏。「而且你反擊成功了，那個人渣再也無法傷害你或別人。」

阿薩德將卡爾拉進懷裡緊抱住，並輕撫著卡爾的背，直到他們再度入睡。

卡爾從沒這麼感謝過巴克草率的個性，當他們到警局時，巴克已經照著馬可仕轉述的證詞，寫了一份筆錄，巴克連跟卡爾核對都懶，直接把筆錄拿給卡爾，讓他簽名，卡爾看了一下內容，基本上就是那天晚上他跟馬克仕說的版本。  
「證物也整理得差不多了，應該明天就能結案。」巴克離開辦公桌時輕拍了一下卡爾的肩膀，結果看到阿薩德的瞪視，他又看了一眼卡爾，卡爾一臉疑惑的看著他，接著看向阿薩德。  
「操！卡爾你是——」巴克住口，因為這下子阿薩德跟卡爾都用著警告意味濃厚的眼神瞪著他。「我去法醫那邊拿資料。」巴克丟下藉口，快速逃離現場。

「結案後你就可以回家整理房子，這是專門清理犯罪現場的清潔公司，如果有需要的話可以打給他們。」卡爾接過馬可仕給他的名片。  
「我什麼時候可以回來上班？」卡爾站在馬可仕的辦公桌前問道。  
「你還要去看心理醫生，整個流程跟上次差不多，你們兩個都休一星期的假。」  
「我們？」坐在門旁邊的阿薩德發問。  
「對，包含你，等你冷靜一點再回來上班。」  
「冷靜？」  
「阿薩德，你現在就是個被本能掌控的阿爾法，把卡爾身邊所有的阿爾法都當作潛在的敵人。」馬可仕嘆氣搖頭。  
「操！」阿薩德尷尬的掩住自己的嘴，他沒注意到自己的本能已經完全外露。

馬可仕迅速的將他們趕出辦公室，他已經有太多事要忙了，不想再看到他最頭痛的兩個下屬。

他們趁休假期間把卡爾的客廳處理好，阿薩德也陪卡爾去買新的桌子，當客廳恢復原狀時，卡爾坐在那張熟悉的皮革沙發上，看著欄杆，那個他曾被綁住雙手的地方，再看著之前躺著屍體的位置，現在已經乾淨到看不出發生過什麼事，但他還是覺得有點奇怪，本應是他最熟悉跟安心的家，好像被闖入後就不完整了。  
「卡爾？」阿薩德坐在卡爾旁邊，握著卡爾的手。「你還好嗎？」  
「不知道，覺得好像少了什麼。」  
「落地燈嗎？」  
「不是。」卡爾現在知道少了什麼。「阿薩德，你願意搬過來跟我一起住嗎？」  
「你確定？」  
「你不喜歡這個主意？」  
「不是，我怕你會覺得，我們的關係進展太快。」  
「我沒考慮那麼多。」  
「不然這樣好了，我們慢慢來，我周末來你家過夜，以後再看情況。」  
「嗯。」  
卡爾把頭靠在阿薩德的肩上，現在他家飄著咖啡的香味，是阿薩德剛剛煮的，還有他最喜歡的蘋果跟肉桂味——阿薩德的味道。

END


End file.
